koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diaochan
On DW5, Diao Chan can unlock Diva without protecting Song Xian. --Kjhf 15:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Rotk anime Diao Chan episodes :part 1: Dong Zhuo's corruptness and Lu Bu first meeting Diao Chan :part 2: Diao Chan volunteers to help Wang Yun :part 3: Diao Chan promised to Lu Bu, Diao Chan dances for Dong Zhuo :part 4: Lu Bu hears about Dong Zhuo's new mistresses and hurries to Wang Yun :part 5: Lu Bu upset about Diao Chan being taken away from him :part 6: Diao Chan begins lying to both men :part 7: Dong Zhuo's assassination :part 8: Diao Chan's fate It's Wang Yun's plot and all that jazz from the Yokoyama Mitsuteru animated adaption. It takes a few liberties, like an original girl and having Lu Bu meet Diao Chan a little earlier, but it's to be expected. They spin the whole Diao Chan arc as the sad tale of a woman in chaos, making her plans as a desparate and noble sacrifice for the greater good. Other than that, it's not much more different than the novel. Even without subtitles, you can still get the plot so I figured it'd be fun to paste the entire arc here. Sake neko 08:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Diaochan's fate In reality, the novel indeed state the fate of diaochan, despite not directely, in the begining of chapter 20 by saying tha after Lu Bu's death, all his wives and daughter were moved to the capital. :Except I wouldn't count Diaochan as either one of Lu Bu's wives or a daughter so the point is rather moot. I would think the novel would directly tell the reader rather than group her with a nondescript group with which she has no actual relation to if the author was so inclined. Even Yueying and Wang Yi who played smaller roles in the novel were directly referred to by name. Kyosei (talk) 02:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) My fault for not disputing this earlier. Sorry! I checked through her last mention in chapter 19 but not anything in chapter 20. Although, I would still tend to agree with Kyosei. If the edit's to be done, then I would say exactly what it is: that the novel mentions Lu Bu's family moving to the capital, but Diaochan not being explicitly stated to be in that group. For what it's worth, from what I can recall Diaochan was practically always named explicitly in every other mention. 19:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) It's true that's not explict, but it's implied, as Diaochan was also part of lu bu's family, since she was his concubine, so the best thing to state in the article is that it's implied that she was moved to the capital along with the rest of lu bu's family Warriors Orochi 3 Does anyone know where the game says that Diaochan died protecting Lu Bu? I've looked pretty much everywhere (English version), including their conversations, and haven't seen anything suggesting she was protecting him. In fact, Xu Chu implies she was killed just for being in Nezha's way. 19:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) she doesnt like lubu but does like guo jia in all series